Lágrimas de Fénix
by Cirsea
Summary: En momentos de guerra lo impredecible se puede hacer realidad. Advertencia: Pre-slash


**Título:** Lágrimas de Fénix

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Género:** Pre-slash

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**Lágrimas de Fénix**

Se podían escuchar los gritos claramente, muchos eran de odio, otros de miedo y otros de terror. Todos los gritos se combinaban haciendo del ambiente un lugar macabro. Draco sentía que cada grito le perforaba el cerebro, intoxicando su mente haciéndolo torpe y lento.

Potter se quejaba y respiraba entrecortadamente. Draco sabía que si no encontraba las lágrimas de fénix que su madre le había regalado en su sexto cumpleaños Potter iba morir. Todo su cuarto era un desastre, había removido todo pero no lo encontraba, y lo peor era que el "accio" estaba descartado ya que la botellita estaba protegida contra los hechizos.

—Maldita sea… ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? —Murmuró mientras removía sus túnicas.

Escuchó un intento de risa detrás de él, que lamentablemente parecía más a un quejido de una animal desvalido.

—Al parecer eres algo desordenado… —jadeó Harry mientras apretaba los dientes tratando de no gritar —. _Draco_

Draco se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre de los labios de Potter.

—No me llames Draco. No te vas a morir. ¿Me entiendes? Así que no es necesario que hagas las cosas que más quisiste hacer en tu vida —. Harry dijo algo de ser muy bromista, pero Draco no le hizo caso y se acercó aún más y miró con cuidado otra vez esa herida que estaba creciendo alarmantemente. Buena parte del estómago de Harry estaba negro, no había sangre, era como si ácido estuviera penetrando a su cuerpo lentamente dejando a su paso carne chamuscada. Era una maldición oscura y cualquier hechizo que intento usar contra él no funcionó.

—Maldita sea, esto está empeorando cada vez más y más.

Draco se paró y dio una rápida mirada a toda su habitación, no podía recordar donde había puesto ese maldito frasco, habían pasado diez años desde que lo había visto y ya no estaba tan seguro de de haberlo dejado ahí.

Todo era un desastre, su vida era un desastre, su cabeza era un desastre, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo actuar. Los minutos pasaban y él los sentía como si pesaran siglos, él nunca había actuado bien bajo presión y ahora estaba tan nervioso y asustado que la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler.

Harry tosió fuertemente y escupió sangre en su cama. Lo que Draco más había temido hace unos minutos estaba sucediendo. El hechizo estaba llegando al pulmón.

Draco se alejó y se sentó al lado de la puerta tratando de pensar, tratando de cerrar su mente al hecho de que Potter estaba a punto de morir en su cama. Lo irónico era que entre todos los lugares que Potter podría morir fuera precisamente su cama.

Potter volvió a toser y se quejaba más sonoramente. Draco se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos, no quería pensar, no quería estar ahí, no quería escuchar. Pero no podía evitar que esas palabras desde que había rescatado a Potter se reprodujeran en su mente una y otra vez. _Se va a morir. Se va a morir. Se va morir. Se va morir._

No sabía que estaba llorando hasta que sintió humedad en los labios. Draco se sorprendió mucho al sentir sus lágrimas, habían pasado años desde la última vez que había llorado y justamente había sido en este mismo cuarto…

Draco abrió sorprendido los ojos, no cabía en sí de la emoción. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Él mismo había escondido el frasco cuando su padre intento quitárselo, él decía que un objeto tan valioso no podía tenerlo un niño mimado, y que lo mejor era guardarlo hasta que madure mentalmente. En ese tiempo Draco sólo tenía siete u ocho años, no estaba tan seguro, pero de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que las palabras de su padre le habían dolido demasiado, él a esa edad intentaba comportarse como un "caballerito", y todo lo hacía por agradar a su padre, pero nunca lo logro, nunca logro nada de él.

Draco se acercó rápidamente a la cama y buscó debajo de está entre el colchón y la madera fina hasta hallar un pequeño hueco cubierto por una suave tela. Draco ahora recordaba muy bien cuando él había quemado esa parte de su colchón haciendo posible la formación de una especie de cueva muy pequeña, y ahí estaba, envuelta en un pañuelo, un hermoso frasco con las lágrimas de fénix.

Miró a Harry y notó que este ya no se quejaba, ni tosía, ni nada… Intento abrir el frasco pero tenía las manos sudadas.

—¡Maldita sea, porquería de… —jaló la sabana y con ella abrió rápidamente el frasco y temblorosamente lo llevó a los labios de Potter haciéndole beber unas cuantas gotas, le hizo tragar haciendo movimientos en su mandíbula, y cuando creyó que ya había tragado vació el resto del frasco en la enorme herida que estaba en su estómago.

Draco respiro entrecortadamente mientras esperaba alguna reacción pero no había nada.

—Maldita sea, Potter, tú, hijo de puta tienes que despertarte, ¿entiendes? Tocó la cara de Harry pero estaba fría y la herida seguía igual de horrible.

Draco sintió ganas de vomitar, era como si todas las fuerzas le hubiesen abandonado, se sentó en el suelo dando la espalda a la enorme cama, tenía ganas de gritar, de llorar, de golpear pero no podía emitir sonido alguno.

No se dio cuenta de que algo estaba tocando su nuca, hasta que sintió el ligero jalón de cabello. Se volteo rápidamente y miró a Potter, que estaba sentado… y, y bien.

Draco no pudo evitar dar un suspiro de alivio. Quería recriminarle del por qué se había demorado tanto en reaccionar pero estaba tan cansado.

Harry lo miraba… de una manera extraña. Draco nunca había visto esa mirada en Potter.

Antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra Potter se levantó y sacó su varita.

Draco cerró los ojos, sabía los riesgos que corría al rescatar a Potter pero pensó que si lo ayudaba tal vez en algo mejoraría su vida, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

—Tengo que salir —murmuró Harry —. Draco abrió los ojos y vio un destello de diversión en los ojos de Harry.

La batalla final estaba desatándose fuera de la habitación, en los campos de la Mansión Malfoy, Draco estaba seguro que medio mundo estaba buscando a Potter incluido Voldemort.

Draco asintió.

Harry lo miró, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

Draco resopló divertido.

—No me vayas a agradecer Potter, tú eres mi vale de salida —murmuró Draco.

Harry se rió, era una risa verdadera, sin malas intenciones por detrás, Draco se sintió bien y libre al escucharla.

— ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Que tú, Draco Malfoy, serás lo que sea pero nunca, jamás, una buena persona.

—Pues claro, deberías saberlo, yo soy la encarnación del mal y muy manipulador—dijo Draco sardónicamente.

Harry sonreía divertidamente, y Draco no pudo evitar imitarlo. Después de un momento Harry lo miró seriamente y dijo aquellas palabras que Draco no creyó necesario escucharlas pero al hacerlo se sintió más liviano.

—Volveré por ti.

—Lo sé— susurró Draco.

—Bien —dijo Harry mientras le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa antes de salir.

Draco estaba seguro que antes de que la puerta se cerrara Harry murmuró un: "Gracias"

**FIN**


End file.
